


Quantum Entanglement

by sksdwrld



Series: Planck Constant [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, just a little vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:18:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2125023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quantum entanglement is a physical phenomenon that occurs when pairs or groups of particles are generated or interact in ways such that the quantum state of each particle cannot be described independently – instead, a quantum state may be given for the system as a whole.</p><p>Or</p><p>Just a little moment between the boys...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quantum Entanglement

Joe woke up at the asscrack of dawn when the weight beside him him shifted and moved off the bed. Eyes still closed, he reached for Micah but met only air. A moment later, the mattress dipped again and Joe felt the press of warm lips against his cheek.

"Go back to sleep," Micah murmured in his ear, fingers trailing across Joe's chest as he retreated for the second time.

Normally, Joe was just selfish enough that he could (and often did) fall back asleep after Micah had gotten up. Today was not such a day, because the smell of frying bacon was soon in the air, and that was a difficult beacon to ignore. As he laid in bed, too lazy to get up, he let his mind wander.  
Little more than a year ago, he would have jolted awake to the sound of the alarm, possibly rocking a hangover, rolled out of bed, slid into the nearest items of clothing, whether clean or not, and gone in search of his boots. If he was lucky enough to have food in the house, it would have been something to throw in the microwave, and if not, he'd have hit up any number of greasy joints downtown with the other regulars. It had been a long time since he'd seen any of the people he loosely considered friends. They'd been a half-decent company when he was lonely and some of them weren't even terrible people, but he found he hardly missed them at all.

Micah's feet were almost silent as he padded across the bedroom floor and there was a barely audible scrape of a tray being set on the bedside table. Joe's lips quirked up even though his eyes stayed closed. "Breakfast in bed? Soon, I won't have to get up for a damn thing."

"One would hope, Sir, that you'd make the effort from time to time," Micah replied quietly.

"What for? Seems like you've got everything under contr-" Joe broke off as he felt the bed covers stripped away from him and the cool air wash over his torso. The protest died on his lips when Micah eased a leg over his hips and settled into place. When Joe opened his eyes, he saw Micah looming over him, eyes dark, lip caught between his teeth as he reached for Joe's dick, fingers traipsing over it questioningly. Joe cleared his throat and grinned. "As I was saying, seems like you've got everything under control."

"Someone has to take care of you, Sir."

Joe reached up and tugged Micah down, devouring his mouth. "May as well be you, then..." He said as he made his way down the older man' throat. He paused to snort a laugh. "You taste like bacon."

"I cooked in the nude," Micah admitted and there was amusement in his voice.

"Do you often?" Joe asked in wonder.

"Maybe if you got up more often, you'd know..." Micah teased.

"You told me not to," Joe murmured, nibbling Micah's neck.

"It's why you're best left in charge..." Micah replied and rolled his hips.

"Debatable. You're do a fantastic job right now."

"Your eggs are going to get cold..." Micah pointed out.

"Horror of horrors..." Joe rolled his eyes and bit down on Micah's collarbone just hard enough to draw a gasp from him. "I'm having you for breakfast instead." He threw Micah over and rolled on top of him, working his way down his torso, searching for more droplets of bacon grease with his tongue. "You taste delicious."

"Joe!" Micah laughed as he squirmed and arched.

Lifting his head, Joe eyed Micah devilishly. "What?"

Micah didn't say anything. He didn't have to. His shining eyes said it all.

**Author's Note:**

> "Memory" by Sugarcult
> 
> This may never start.  
> We could fall apart.  
> And I'd be your memory.  
> Lost your sense of fear.  
> Feelings insincere.  
> Can I be your memory?
> 
> So get back, back, back to where we lasted.  
> Just like I imagine.  
> I could never feel this way.  
> So get back, back, back to the disaster.  
> My heart's beating faster.  
> Holding on to feel the same.
> 
> This may never start.  
> I'll tear us apart.  
> Can I be your enemy?  
> Losing half a year.  
> Waiting for you here  
> I'd be your anything.
> 
> So get back, back, back to where we lasted.  
> Just like I imagine.  
> I could never feel this way.  
> So get back, back, back to the disaster.  
> My heart's beating faster.  
> Holding on to feel the same.
> 
> This may never start.  
> Tearing out my heart.  
> I'd be your memory.  
> Lost your sense of fear.  
> (I'd be your memory)  
> Feelings disappeared.  
> Can I be your memory?
> 
> So get back, back, back to where we lasted.  
> Just like I imagine.  
> I could never feel this way.  
> So get back, back, back to the disaster.  
> My heart's beating faster.  
> Holding on to feel the same.
> 
> This may never start.  
> We could fall apart  
> And I'd be your memory.  
> Lost your sense of fear.  
> Feelings insincere.  
> Can I be your memory?  
> Can I be your memory?


End file.
